


Seagulls on the Rooftop

by kimizomi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, 屋上の百合霊さん | Okujou no Yurirei-san | Kindred Spirits on the Roof
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, TsubaHono is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimizomi/pseuds/kimizomi
Summary: Kotori and Umi have been roaming around the rooftop of Otonokizaka Academy for the past five years—as spirits. While they cherish the relationship they both share, they know that it’s time to move on and reincarnate to hopefully become lovers again in the next life. In the meantime, they realise that deep within the school grounds of Otonokizaka, there are other girls too, who, just like them, want to experience love with another girl. The two spirits then begin to give the girls the push they need to navigate their feelings, while at the same time trying to find out a way to move on to the next life—together.





	Seagulls on the Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write a little one-shot focused on KotoUmi this time. Also something that is not crack, haha. This story is inspired by the yuri visual novel, Kindred Spirits on the Roof. It's honestly such a freaking great visual novel, and you all should give it a go if you're interested ^^ I know the summary sounds really sad, but don't worry, KotoUmi being spirits will be told in a very light-hearted context, and they will get a happy ending :)
> 
> Also, Kotori’s mother isn’t the Principal of the school here. 
> 
> Aaaaand just a note, slight trigger warning at the start if you're not into tragic backstories and mentions of death. Just skip through it if it's too much! ♡

It was evening when the sea first met the gull. The sky was tinted with vibrant hues of red and orange as the sun began to set. It was a magnificent sight, especially when viewed from the rooftop of Otonokizaka Academy. Second-year student Sonoda Umi had just finished her archery practice, but today she wasn’t heading home. In fact, it was wrong to call her home _a home_. It was because of her secret. A secret that would tarnish the reputation of the Sonoda dojo and its traditional roots. 

Umi was in love with girls. That was her secret. But let those who forbid she ever talk about it aloud, especially to her parents and grandparents. Hence, she kept the secret dug within the depths of her heart. But as many days progressed, the secret was slowly killing her inside. Sometimes during practice she would picture herself as the target on the target board—one shot, one kill. Right in her heart where her secret was kept. There was no denying that Umi would rather have her existence be perished, in order to protect her secret.

When Umi came up to the rooftop, her initial idea was to look at the sunset, hoping it would ease her mind and calm her down before she returned home. But what she didn’t expect was to see a girl (how did she not notice her before, she had no idea) standing at the ledge, looking at the view before her. Even her back view was more beautiful than the approaching sunset. She had long ash-brown hair, with a hair loop on her head secured with a green bow.

“H-hello?” Umi called out, as she slowly approached her.

The girl turned back to reveal a girl with amber-coloured eyes, just like Umi’s, but for some reason they were in the dullest shade one could ever witness. There was a mask across her mouth, but with the way her cheeks were pulled up slowly, Umi could tell she was smiling. _But why was her smile so sad?_

“Are you okay?” Umi spoke up meekly.

The girl nodded, and she smiled so wide this time her eyes were all scrunched up together in one line. “I’m excellent.”

Umi felt her heart pick up pace as soon as the voice came out from the girl’s mouth. It was a gentle, sweet-sounding voice, and Umi wanted to hear her talk more.

“What’s your name?” Umi took one step closer to her, enthralled by the sight of the beautiful girl with a mask.

The girl simply let out a giggle, vibrant and heartwarming. It was like hearing the pleasant chirp of a songbird in the evening. But like all songs, they had their ending. The girl began to stretch out her hands, and let herself fall back.

“Wait, stop!” Umi screamed, running right at the girl and catching hold of her wrists.

But it was too late. The girl fell, and so did Umi. Down and down they went, as the sunset began to hang itself up in the sky.

In that split second during their descent to the ground, Umi caught glimpse of the girl beside her, slowly murmuring out the name, “Minami Kotori.” 

* * *

Minami Kotori was born with a hole in her heart. While there have been many attempts to cure this symptom, her weak immune system has always been a factor for her failing health. She was a miracle child, however, because she managed to persevere throughout all the different jabs in her body, as well as the various colours of medicine she had to swallow. At fifteen years old, her doctor ensured that she would be able to attend high school just like a normal student. Her parents were ecstatic—they thought that their daughter would finally be able to find a second home in school, and not the hospital. They thought that the hole in her heart would finally close up. 

But during her second-year of school in Otonokizaka Academy, Kotori’s health began to deteriorate again. She faced many bouts of stroke, and had to avoid school for a time being. It was then that Kotori decided there was a limit to her perseverance. She was sick of the hospital, of the jabs, of all the pain and heartache. She was sick of being sick. If she had to die, she didn’t want to die suffering. She wanted to leave this world happy. So when she stood on the rooftop of Otonokizaka Academy and basked in the view of the sunset, she realised that genuine happiness. It was made better with the appearance of a blue-haired girl, who reached out to her. She was happy enough to leave. But what she didn’t expect was the the blue-haired girl came down with her, ending their lives together.

When Kotori and Umi awoke as spirits, they found themselves attached to the same rooftop where they had their first encounter. Kotori was no longer a sick girl with a hole in the heart, and Umi was no longer the girl who had a heavy secret kept within the realms of her heart. In a positive note, it was uplifting for the both of them. But Kotori profusely apologised to Umi when she saw her again, having caused her death by accident. Umi assured it was okay, and thanked her even, for keeping her secret safe in her heart. With that, they began to fall in love with each other, on the rooftop of Otonokizaka Academy. Although they were spirits, they could still feel and touch each other. They remembered how each lip’s would taste whenever they pull away after a kiss, or how warm one of them felt after an embrace. What they couldn’t experience however, was making love. Whenever they wanted to make love on the rooftop, there would be a huge force separating them. Umi was more shy, so she had to admit she was grateful for that force sometimes. Kotori on the other hand, would always pout and become angry, hurling insults at the sky in anger. It made Umi laugh, because that wasn’t how her girlfriend would act on the first day she met her.

Asides from that, they did wonder how it would be like to move on as well. They couldn’t stay roaming around the school after all. Every student would move up a year each year, and then finally graduate and do greater things. But Kotori and Umi would just be there as spirits, each day a similar routine. They just didn’t know what they had to do to reincarnate.

* * *

“Umi-chan, Umi-chan!” Kotori chirped happily, as she floated over to her girlfriend.

Umi turned around to face her girlfriend, a smile automatically plastered on her face at the sight of the ash-brown haired girl. It has been years, but she was always so weak for that adorable face of Kotori’s.

“What is it, Kotori?”

“Something interesting is happening right now in the piano room!”

“What?”

“Come, come! Follow me, heheh.”

Umi didn’t even need to follow, as Kotori was relentless, dragging her along as they passed through the wall together, floating all the way to the ground floor where the piano room was. When they were in front of the door, Kotori’s eyes lit up in anticipation as she beckoned for Umi to follow her in—through the wall, of course.

“K-kotori, wait! You can’t just go in—”

But Kotori dragged her in again, and into the wall they went to find themselves in the piano room.

What they saw was a first-year, a girl with wavy red hair sitting in front of her piano and groaning to herself as she wrote down some stuff on the notes resting upon the music rack of the piano.

“I don’t get it, Kotori. What’s so interesting about that?” Umi inquired.

“Look here!” Kotori dragged Umi closer to the girl, until the both of them were just behind her. Kotori then went over to where the music sheet was, pointing over to the title of the piece.

Umi leaned in to have a closer look, careful not to make too much movement otherwise the redhead would realise there was something strange going on in the music room. 

 

_For Nico._

 

That was the title of the piece. 

“Nico?” Umi whispered.

“She’s writing it for a girl, Umi-chan. It’s the first time I saw a girl doing something this romantic for another girl!” Kotori exclaimed excitedly.

Soon, Umi found herself smiling too. Falling in love with a girl was indeed a beautiful thing to do.

At the moment, the door flung open to reveal as shorter girl, who was apparently a third-year with pigtails on her head. Kotori began to float to Umi’s side, as they watched the girl move closer to the front of the redhead’s piano.

“N-Nico-chan!” The redhead stuttered, her hands trying to wave at her music sheet to cover up the obvious title. 

“So she’s Nico!” Kotori whispered. 

“You called for me?” The black-haired by the name of Nico spoke up. 

“I-it’s nothing! I change my mind!” The redhead’s hands began to go up to her hair to twirl them in obvious anxiety. Her face was extremely flushed, almost like the colour of her hair.

“So I came here for nothing? What is it, Maki?” Nico folded her arms irritably. 

At the same time, Kotori began to float to where the piano was, blowing at the music sheet and causing it to fall to the floor. 

“Kotori!” Umi shouted, narrowing her glance at her. 

Unbothered, Kotori winked back at Umi as they watched the events unfold. 

“Eweugh?!” Maki scrambled to the ground, wanting to pick up the music sheet as quickly as possible. However, Nico’s reaction was faster and she quickly snatched it away from Maki, reading the music sheet. The redhead on the other hand, folded her arms and looked at the ground, afraid to make eye contact with Nico. 

“Maki? You wrote this for me?” Nico looked up, her lips quivering slightly. 

“I-it’s not like I wanted to do it or anything, it’s bad anyway!” Maki stammered, snatching back the paper from Nico, crumpling it a little in the process. 

“Heh, Maki-chan is a tsundere.” Kotori whispered into Umi’s ear. 

“Play it for me.” Nico said, pointing to the piano. 

“Eweugh?! No, I’m not going to do that! I haven’t even practiced it!” Maki tried to protest. 

“That’s what you called me in for right? To play it for me.” Nico’s face was starting to become a little red herself too. 

“F-fine! I’ll do it! BAKA!” Maki huffed as she sat down in front of her piano putting the music sheet back in front of her. 

The redhead began to start playing the piano, leading into a melodious tune. Kotori and Umi found themselves enjoying the piece also, and they began to huddle against each other as Maki continued to play. 

“This song…” Umi said. “It sounds like a confession.” 

“That’s right!” Kotori exclaimed, grabbing her girlfriend’s cheeks and kissing them repeatedly. 

“K-kotori!”

“Umi-chan, she wants to play this song as a confession of love, we made them do it!” 

“Only because you blew that music sheet to the ground.” Umi chided playfully. 

The both of them waited until Maki finished the song, holding the note for a while before lifting up her fingers and looking at Nico shyly. 

“Maki, that was beautiful.” Nico muttered in awe. 

“R-really?” Maki stuttered, her hands as fidgety as ever. 

“Look, don’t tell anyone about this! Nico-Nico-Nii never compliments people!” Nico pointed an accusatory finger at her. 

“Heheh, seems like Nico-chan is a little tsundere as well.” Kotori chuckled. 

“W-why would I tell anyon—OOF!” 

Maki’s words were interrupted when Nico leaned in to Maki, cupping her cheeks as she pressed a kiss to her lips. Both of them closed their eyes in sync, as if they were preparing themselves for this moment. Soon, Maki was more visibly relaxed as her hands went up to Nico’s waist, holding her and kissing her back. 

As Umi witnessed this in front of her, she felt herself growing red. She had always been kissing Kotori in private, since they were ghosts and everything, but here she was, seeing others kiss. It was too much of a shameless sight, and she felt her hands go up to her eyes, covering them. 

Just then, she felt a quick peck at her cheek, and she turned to her side, peeking through her fingers to see that Kotori had just kissed her. 

“We should go, Umi-chan. It wouldn’t be nice to stare.” Kotori said.

“I wasn’t even staring!” Umi protested. 

* * *

As Kotori and Umi floated around the hallways after indirectly helping a first-year to confess to a third-year with her music, they were on the hunt to find some more girls who might have harbouring feelings for another girl within the school compounds.

“Love is such a beautiful thing!” Kotori clasped her hands, staring at the ceiling dreamily. 

“You’re so weird.” Umi spoke up. 

“But you love me, Umi-chan!” Kotori giggled, hugging her girlfriend. 

“I do love you, Kotori.” Umi said with a smile. Every smile just made Umi fall in love over and over again. 

_ “Rin-chan, I-I have free tickets to a movie today. D-do you want to come with me?”  _

A soft, shy voice captured the attention of both Kotori and Umi. Intrigued, they looked to each other for confirmation before following the voice. As they drew closer to a few rooms, they found out that it was coming from the school courtyard. They quickly floated there, hoping to find out the owner of the voice. 

When they arrived at the school courtyard, they scanned through the crowd of people to see a bespectacled first-year with short honey brown hair, standing in front of a rather sporty-looking orange-haired girl in the school’s tracksuit. 

“Gomen-nya, Kayo-chin! I have track practice today nya!” The girl, who was supposedly Rin replied, an apologetic look on her face.

Kotori and Umi noticed the dejected look on her face upon being rejected, and it has struck a chord with the both of them that the Kayo-chin girl might have been asking Rin out for a movie date, but to no avail. 

“We can’t let this go, Umi-chan!” Kotori cried out. 

“But what can we do?” A bemused expression on Umi’s face as she looked to her girlfriend and then at the pair before her.

“B-but…” The bespectacled girl muttered, a solemn expression on her face. She clutched the movie tickets close to her chest, eyes flickering around nervously. “But we’ve seen the first part of the movie together as children, it would be nice to see the second part together today…” 

“Aw, they are childhood friends.” Kotori cooed. 

“I’m so sorry, Kayo-chin.” Rin pouted, placing both of her hands on Kayo-chin’s shoulders, almost genuinely upset that she had to pass out on this opportunity too. 

“Umi-chan, that’s so sad!” Kotori was almost tearful, and seeing Kotori upset made Umi upset too. 

_What should she do… What should she do…_ If she had track practice, the only way to get herself out of it was a broken leg. This was going to be the most painful thing that Umi was going to do, but it was going to help the situation. With that, she floated in front of Rin, and stuck out her leg in between the two girls. Luckily for her, Rin also took a step forward and began to trip on Umi’s leg—though in real life, it looked like Rin tripped on nothing, falling to the ground immediately. 

“Rin-chan! Are you okay?” The Kayo-chin girl knelt down, holding Rin in her arms as she pressed on her leg in concern. 

“Ow, ow!” Rin cried out in pain. “I think I twisted it!” 

“Do you need me to bring you to the school clinic?!”

“Y-yes, Kayo-chin.” Rin winced.

With that, Kayo-chin slowly stood up, while hoisting Rin over her shoulders as they carefully made their way to the school clinic. As for Kotori and Umi, they followed them, floating closely behind. 

“That was smart, Umi-chan!” Kotori piped up.

“Yes… And I feel like a murderer now…” Umi said regretfully, shaking her head in disdain. 

“Don’t be dramatic! It’s just a broken leg!”

* * *

Back in the school clinic, a bandage was administered onto Rin’s leg as she recuperated on the bed.

“Is your leg feeling much better, Rin-chan?” Kayo-chin said softly.

“Don’t worry, Kayo-chin, it’s nyat that bad now, nya!” Rin smiled. “I guess I can’t go to track practice today after all!” 

“I-it’s okay! As long as you’re fine!” Kayo-chin smiled shyly. 

“Actually do you want to go for the movie?” Rin said, in a shyer tone this time.

“B-but, your leg!” Kayo-chin’s eyes shot up. 

“Do I need my leg to watch a movie, Kayo-chin?” 

“Y-you don’t…” Kayo-chin adjusted her glasses meekly, a light smile forming on her face. 

“I’ll ask my father to pick us up from school to send us to the movie theatre, okay nya?” 

Kayo-chin smiled, her violet eyes shining with an impenetrable dream. She managed to score a date with her childhood best friend after all. 

“Neh, Umi-chan.” Kotori whispered into Umi’s ears.

“Yes, Kotori?” 

“Thank you for helping me. And them.” 

* * *

It was starting to get late, and the school was starting to clear out soon. Whenever it was this timing, Kotori and Umi would retreat to the rooftop, and find a cozy corner where they would snuggle up with each other and fall asleep, waking up to the next school day. But there was still a certain duo left in the student council room.

“Um, Kotori. Do you want to watch over them?” Umi suggested, pointing to the student council room. 

“I thought you’d never asked!” Kotori chuckled and agreed, following Umi into the student council room. 

The student council room was occupied by two third-years, a blonde and a purple-haired girl. 

“Uwahhh, they’re so pretty. Do you think they might have a crush on each other?” Kotori glanced at them in awe. 

“It must be too much of a coincidence in a day if they were to have feelings for each other, Kotori. But we can watch.” Umi replied. 

And of course, the birb was eager to oblige, settling in a corner of the student council room with her girlfriend, watching the scene in front of them unfold. 

“Hey, Elicchi. We should go home now.” Nozomi was seated on the table, moving her suspended legs up and down aimlessly as she watched the blonde who was immersed in the pile of work she had on her table. 

“Nozomi, get down from there.” The blonde, whose name was probably Eli spoke up in a stern, commanding tone. 

“Mou, we’ve done enough for today.” Nozomi pouted, getting down from the table. 

To both Kotori and Umi’s surprise, the purple-haired began to wrap her hands around Eli from the back, as she peppered light kisses down the back of Eli’s neck. 

“K-Kotori! This is too much! Shameless!” Umi found herself covering her face again, unable to witness that intimate sight. 

“Ehehhe, but this is cute! And it makes things easier for us! They’re already a couple but their work is getting in their way!” Kotori piped up, watching the two third-years intensely. 

“B-But! They’re doing shameless things! In school!” Umi’s lips trembled, still shielding her eyes from that sight. 

“We do shameless things as well, Umi-chan.” Kotori winked.

“N-not that shameless!” 

“N-Nozomi… Ahh.. S-stop it!” Eli let out a soft, gentle moan as she tilted her head upwards, allowing more access for Nozomi to nibble on her neck. 

“I’ll walk you home today, and we can get parfaits along the way. Okay, Elicchi?” The purple-haired then whispered into the blonde’s ears, and it was easy to tell that Eli’s ears were her weak spot, because she was breathless the whole time Nozomi was speaking into it. 

“Our work is d-due today, Nozomi.” Eli grabbed onto the edge of her table, curling her fingers into it as the tickling and arousing sensation of her girlfriend’s breath made her more unsteady. 

“It’s our first-year anniversary today, Elicchi. I just want to spend the rest of my time today with you.” Nozomi said, her doll-like eyes displaying a certain look of sadness this time as she pulled away from Eli. 

“Nozomi… Moya lyubov. I’m sorry.” Eli said, more tenderly this time as she reached out to her girlfriend, pulling her close until she was settled into her lap. 

“What’s moya lyubov?” Kotori asked. 

Umi creased her eyebrows, deep in thought. “I think it’s Russian… It means my love, if I’m not wrong.” 

“Hmm, the blonde girl must be somewhat Russian…” Kotori nodded thoughtfully. 

“I love you, Nozomi. I’m sorry student council work had to get in the way of our first-year anniversary.” Eli said, snaking her arms around the purple-haired who was in her lap, rubbing her back up and down in a soothing manner. 

“It’s fine, Elicchi, I understand. You’re my hard-worker, anyway. A little too hardworking though, heh heh.” Nozomi chuckled, booping her girlfriend’s nose, causing Eli to scrunch up her face in an adorable manner. 

“What can we do exactly?” Umi wondered. 

“Clear the board!” Kotori said happily, as she floated over to the table in front of Nozomi and Eli, sweeping past the stack of papers till they were all strewn messily on the ground. 

“W-what just happened?” Eli said, slightly alarmed as she looked at the mess on the ground. 

“Must be the wind. It’s telling us that the only thing on the table now should be you.” Nozomi winked.

“Nozomi!” Eli shot up, looking around the room, though it was obvious no one inside was with them. Well technically, Kotori and Umi were but that was just for the two ghosts to know. 

The next thing that happened was Nozomi crawling out of Eli’s lap, and pulling her out of the seat with her together. Nozomi then grabbed hold of Eli’s waist, and pushed her down on the table, pinning her hands above her head. 

“Happy first-year anniversary, Elicchi,” was all Nozomi said before the two began to erupt into a hot, love-making session which made Kotori and Umi evacuate from the room as soon as possible.

* * *

“T-that was too shameless…” Umi was panting, even though it was physically impossible to get tired from moving around as a ghost.

“I’m jealous.” Kotori said, her voice becoming serious.

“Kotori?” 

The ash-brown haired girl turned to face her girlfriend, eyes doleful and downcast. “I want to have sex with you too, Umi-chan.” 

“KOTORI!” Umi’s face grew bashful as soon as she heard that bold statement from her girlfriend. 

“Can we try it again?” Kotori asked softly, her eyes peering closely into her girlfriend. 

“We… We could, but not right now. The school is still not completely closed yet.” Umi shivered slightly. 

“Okay.” Kotori smiled. “A bit later then.” 

“Okay.” Umi found herself repeating, exhaling a long breath with her as she did so. 

Just then, a paper airplane began to fly up onto the roof, resting at Umi’s floating feet. She bent down to pick it up, and unfolded it to see a cursive handwriting scribbled onto it.

“What does it say?” Kotori asked, resting her chin on her girlfriend’s head as she peered closer to have a better look at the paper. 

 

_“Dearest Kousaka Honoka-san,_

_Please don’t think of me as a creep. I am just a girl from UTX Academy who always sees you around Akihabara station, and I think you have the most adorable smile ever. Oh, I got to know your name because one of your friends was calling out to you at that time. I wish I could approach you, but you’re never alone. As such, I folded this paper airplane and sent it to your school. I hope it will reach you. If it does, I’ll be very happy. I’ll leave my contact number here._

_P.S I’m really not a creep. If you already have someone you love, I’ll back off. But for now, I do hope I get to know you more._

_From, your secret admirer. Contact number: xxxxxxxxxxxxxx.”_

 

“It’s a girl from another school wanting to know a girl from our school!” Kotori squealed.

“Today is really such a special day huh, Kotori.” Umi smiled.

“It will be.” A smug smile formed on Kotori’s face, and Umi knew what that was for. The smile reminding her of their love-making session the night later.

“Do you think we can deliver this letter to the girl?” Umi said, quickly changing the subject.

“Yes, we should!” Kotori’s eyes lip up in excitement. We have her name, so it should be easy to locate her class.

Both Kotori and Umi found themselves in the Principal’s office, and while this was considered breaking in, they were ghosts after all, so that was an excuse they gave themselves. Kotori began to flip through the student records list, and scanned through all the various names on the list, while Umi helped as well by finding other school records where they would possibly show the name “Kousaka Honoka”.

“Found it!” Kotori piped up, closing the student records file with a loud thud. 

“What’s her class?” Umi said, floating over to her. 

“Class 2A, she sits in the second last row, over at the fifth seat!” 

Following Kotori’s instruction, they were off to class 2A, and located for Honoka’s seat immediately. Thankfully, the girl had left some of her books underneath her table, so they were able to confirm the person who was seating there and just as thought, those books belonged to Honoka. With that, Umi stuck the paper airplane underneath Honoka’s table. While the both of them didn’t get to actually see Honoka and her secret admirer, the fact that they were both girls was enough to make them happy.

* * *

The night was unexpectedly cool, despite it being close to the summer season. The school finally closed, and Kotori and Umi were snuggling together on a bench, as they looked at the bright crescent moon that was hung in the sky, speckled with a night sky full of stars. 

“Neh, Umi-chan, I’m the happiest I have ever been today.” Kotori spoke up, shattering the silence of the atmosphere. 

Umi grinned, as she held her girlfriend closer to her and inhaled the scent of her hair. The scent had always been there, and it must have been the last shampoo Kotori used on her hair before coming over to Otonokizaka to sadly, end her life. 

“I’m happy too, Kotori.” 

“Neh, Umi-chan.” Kotori said with a whisper, as she rolled around to face Umi this time, face pressed closely with hers. “Let’s do it.”

(Incoming smut. Even though this is rated mature, I just want to give you a heads up first. Incoming smut. I repeat. Incoming smut)

Before Umi had time to respond, Kotori had already pressed her lips onto Umi, kissing her fiercely. Umi reciprocated, kissing her girlfriend back with the same amount of intensity. Even though she had been a ghost for five years, she was still bewildered by the fact that they had a heartbeat, and it was more evident now that her pulse was racing as they deepened the kiss. 

Kotori began to push Umi down on the bench slowly, moving from her lips down to her neck. She recalled the way the student council pair had done it. Gently, she nibbled at Umi’s neck, and it was then that Umi realised she wanted this just as much as well. Kotori then bit onto her neck and sucked onto it, allowing the blue-haired to let out a satisfied moan. 

“Umi-chan, louder… For me…” 

But Umi was already getting worked up, and Kotori didn't even had to tell Umi again to be louder when she had already begun to pant breathlessly, staggered moans escaping her throat. It was also then that she realised something new had started to pool at her crotch area. To put it in the most simplest way ever, she was _wet._ God, she was so turned on. She wondered if Kotori was the same. 

“K-kotori… Can I be on top?” Umi asked softly, in between pants. 

“Umi-chan, that’s hot.” Kotori drawled out, sweat starting to pool at her hairline. 

Umi swallowed her breath as she flipped Kotori over, finding herself on top of her this time. She started to move her hips in a rhythmic manner, grinding against her girlfriend’s thighs. Now that she was getting worked up, she decided to take things a step higher. She unbuttoned her uniform blouse, revealing her cotton white bra. 

“Umi-chan… Hngg, you’re so hot.” Kotori whimpered. She then reached for Umi’s skirt, and pulled it down, revealing a matching white panty that was already stained from the wetness pooling into her underwear. 

In return, Kotori removed her school uniform and skirt as well, all while Umi was grinding onto her. It was hard trying to remove her clothing with all this distraction, but they were eventually off. Kotori panted as she sat up a little to unbuckle her bra, and soon enough that was off from her chest as well. 

“K-Kotori…” Umi paused for a bit, as her fingers trailed around Kotori’s plump breast, flicking her already-hard nipple and causing the ash-brown haired girl to tilt her head back in pleasure. Without much hesitation, Umi lowered her head, and used her tongue on Kotori’s nipple this time, each lick causing her body to tense up more.

“U-Umi-chan, d-down there…” Kotori whimpered.

Umi’s hands trailed down to her girlfriend’s panties, feeling the wetness seep through the material and onto her fingers. She was this close to pulling apart the underwear and feeling her opening. But her fingers hovered over, a sudden ache of confusion tugging at her heart.

Whenever one of them tried entering each other, a huge force would just prevent them from going any further. This was one of the most heated sessions they had, and if it failed Kotori would be most upset. It would make Umi disappointed too, and she wasn’t ready for this rejection. 

“Umi-chan….” Kotori whispered. “I believe it will work this time. Just put it in me…” 

“I… I love you Kotori.” Umi said, leaning in to Kotori and pushing the bangs away to see all of her face. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Umi-chan.” Kotori smiled. 

Umi dipped her head to kiss Kotori another time, while she used index and middle finger to push aside the underwear, allowing access to Kotori’s damp crotch. She counted to 3 in her head, before holding her breath and sliding two fingers in. 

“Unnn, Umi-chan, I feel you… I feel you…” Kotori’s hands slid across her girlfriend’s back, pulling her in closer to her as she felt a new, stinging yet very pleasant sensation coarse through her whole body. 

Umi began to move her fingers in and out of Kotori slowly, until she finally managed to gain momentum and thrusted her fingers more quickly, the ash-brown haired’s voice becoming more lustful with every moan. 

Kotori’s hands wandered downwards, as her own fingers reached in between her girlfriend’s legs, pushing her fingers into her from behind. With that sudden motion, Umi arched her body, letting out a yelp. 

“A-are you okay?” Kotori looked over to her, eyes brimming with concern despite the intensity of the situation. 

“I-I'm excellent, Kotori… K-keep going…”

With that, both of them carried on their motions with their fingers, the exhilaration racing through their souls as they experienced the first pleasures of their lovemaking. Umi was now on all fours as she was on top of Kotori, spreading her legs to allow more access for Kotori. Underneath, Kotori could already feel her girlfriend’s legs shivering, and she knew that she was reaching her climax soon. With a sly grin on her face, she used her other hand to slap her girlfriend’s bum, and Umi responded with a deep, satisfying groan. Kotori didn’t stop the motions with her fingers, and they only grew faster as they thrusted in and out of Umi’s slick folds, without stopping. 

At the same time, Umi didn’t want to lose out either, since she was already on top. While Kotori was pleasuring her as much as she could, Umi was pumping her fingers in and out of Kotori too, while at the same time licking her in areas that Kotori wouldn’t expect her usually shy girlfriend to do. Her collarbone, her ears. All the areas that made Kotori’s ghostly body shiver favourably. 

At that moment, Umi’s knees began to buckle as felt herself gasping for breath when she reached her climax. Kotori, at the same time, was starting to find herself in a whirl of spasms, curling her toes so hard as she felt a rush of electricity shoot through her whole soul. 

The both of them remained in the same position—Umi collapsing on top of Kotori, while Kotori was slowly regaining her breath as she snaked her hands around her girlfriend in a tight grasp. 

“U-Umi-chan, we did it.” Kotori breathed out. 

“We did it indeed.” Umi said softly, still a little breathless from that rigorous activity. 

“If we ever meet in real life again, I want to do this with you again. A thousand times. Infinity times.” Kotori smiled, feeling a tear escape her eye. 

“You’re silly.” Umi felt herself tearing up too as she gazed tenderly into the eyes of her beloved Kotori. The girl that she met on the rooftop during that sunset. “There’s no ifs. I will meet you again, it’s a promise.” 

This time, Kotori allowed her tears to fall freely down her cheeks, as she took a long, lingering look at her girlfriend. She felt the tears from her girlfriend falling onto her too, tasting the saltiness of it. She cupped Umi’s cheeks and wiped them away, pulling her into a kiss. As they kissed, the memories flooded into both their minds. 

Their first encounter. Their second encounter as spirits in this world. The past five years spent roaming around the school, and enjoying each other’s company while doing so. And today, where they got to help out other girls who were in love with girls. 

In their next life, they would form more memories together. And it was a promise.

* * *

“1,2,3…”

 

The girls began to run around the park, finding a potential hiding spot as their friend, the seeker, started the countdown. A girl with ash-brown haired found a perfect spot—right behind a huge tree. She giggled as she stood rooted in position, knowing there was no way her friend would find her here. 

“Excuse me…” A new voice surfaced from around her, and the ash-brown haired yelped out in surprise.

“A-are you…” 

“Wait…” The ash-brown haired girl inched closer to the blue-haired that had appeared before her, studying her features closely.

“W-what are you doing?” The blue-haired held her hands up in front of her defensively. 

“Umi-chan, I found you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, they got reincarnated by the love of helping others find love. And they made love in the process too. Oh, the joy of word plays. :'D


End file.
